Gundam wing: Mission
by Orion Darkbane
Summary: Orion is sent to compleate a mission she started 10 years ago. who is this mysterious hacker who keeps on atacking her computer and does he know something about her hidden past, even more dose she know someting something about his?
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I do not own GDW nor come close to matching the skill that is the GDW plotline. Tanin is property of himself (even if he only shows up in the prolog) Orion is my own character along with pretty much anyone who was/is not in GDW. I am not the best writer in the world so bear with me. Thank you for reading my story.  
  
1.1 Gundam Wing: MISSION  
  
2 Prolog  
  
"It's not fair!" yelled the dark haired guy know as Tanin as he surveyed the black Gundam enviously.  
  
"What's not fair?" a voice came down from the cockpit.  
  
"You get to go blow things up and play with Gundams!" he yelled upward.  
  
"So!" a girl with a long silvery blonde braid stuck her head out and yelled down, "Cassi didn't take your powers because she thought they where too 'conspicuous' for such a technology based society."  
  
Orion, Tanin admitted later, looked strange and almost innocent without her dragon wings, tail, and her uncanny ability to pull weapons out of thin air or set you ablaze with a thought. She still had her heightened reflexes and extremely short temper, Tanin noted as she pointed a gun at his head to make him stop staring.  
  
"If you look at me like that again I WILL shoot you," she spat, jumping down and landing gracefully despite the fact that she had guns strapped to various parts of her body.  
  
"A little paranoid, are we?" Tanin said watching Orion pull a sheathed dagger from her hair.  
  
Orion just growled, hooking the dagger to her belt.  
  
Tanin shut up as he saw that her yellow cat like eyes had a deadly look. Whether she could blow him up or not it was still horrifically painful to be on Orion's bad side.  
  
Beep Beep. Orion's wristwatch beeped. "Got to go," Orion screeched tossing a small duffle bag into the cockpit. She was about to jump up as a hand pulled her back. "I-" she started before Tanin but a finger on her lips. He gave her a long romantic time-stopping heart-throbbing break your heart and then mold it in to a rose kiss, (gee I love my description) that would have made sentimental person sigh and cynical one choke.  
  
"ORION!" an angel figure burst into the room just as the kiss ended. "YOU WHERE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE 3 minutes ago…" her voice trailed off as she saw how close Tanin and Orion where. "Am I interrupting something?" the angel said slyly.  
  
"NO!" Orion was quick to deny.  
  
"YES!" Tanin said at the same time. Orion pointed a gun at him. O_O "NO," he said quickly changing his mind.  
  
"Good. ORION YOU NEED TO GO NOW!" she continued yelling.  
  
"Yes Cassi," Orion said reluctantly climbing into the Gundam. With that Orion Left. 


	2. Quatre

(Oh the time line is after the Wing Zero was built. The Epyon was never built and when Quatre and Heero went back in to space Heero found and 'stole' the Zero. Trowa did survive the explosion of the Vay8 with all his memory intact though he is as silent as ever, he did contact Quatre as soon as Quatre got back to colony L4. Heero disappeared but can be contacted easily.)  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
Mission 1 is to find information about the Gundam scientists, any Gundam pilots, and conflicts within society.  
  
"Seems easy enough," Orion said to her Gundam, "right Kyoufu?" (Kyoufu means terror, it's the Gundam's name)  
  
OZ satellite base  
  
"Sir, object approaching fast from sector 59"  
  
"Can you identify it?"  
  
"It looks like a shuttlecraft, sir."  
  
"Bring it in."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Kyoufu's cockpit  
  
Beep "Identify yourself."  
  
Orion brought up the screen to see a burly looking blond man. *Ooh this will be fun* Orion thought as a shocked look came over the man's face. She put on an innocent helpless look, "Can you help me find some place to dock? I just got a teensy bit lost." (Innocent helpless look? I didn't know she could do that.)  
  
"Sure," The guy replied still staring at the screen.  
  
When Orion got in the officers were giving her so-called shuttlecraft a suspicious look.  
  
"It's a one person machine and a little messy right now so I would appreciate if you don't search it," Orion explained.  
  
"We won't ma'am," one of the officers replied.  
  
"Wow," Orion said in a ditsy tone of voice, "There sure are a lot of guns here. Is this a military base of some sort?"  
  
"Uhh…"  
  
Orion smiled as the stupid guy nodded. She circled the room, skillfully taking in all the computers, every eye following her. A guy whistled as she passed, next thing anyone knew was Orion's knee in his stomach. (^_^)  
  
"Which way to the restroom?" she asked innocently, letting the guy fall to the floor.  
  
About 15 people pointed to the door after looking at the groaning solider.  
  
Orion walked down the hallway constantly glancing back to make sure no one was following. She slipped into a room, which lucky for her was empty and had a computer station. She quickly sat down and started typing. Inserting a disk she copied the necessary information.  
  
"What are you doing in here!" a guard yelled upon opening the door to find Orion.  
  
Orion popped out the disk, "This," she said pushing a red button. (Oh no! Not the red button of doom!)  
  
"Self destruct activated," came a cheery female computerized voice, "Self destruct in 2 minutes."  
  
The poor guard rushed to the computer to undo whatever it was Orion did.  
  
"Bye," Orion said slipping out the doorway.  
  
Running toward her Gundam (and yes, if you didn't know Kyoufu can turn into a shuttlecraft like mode/form thingy), Orion saw the panicked look on many people's faces. Smiling to herself she climbed in and took off.  
  
"Ma'am," a voice called over the radio, "the situation has been aborted and you can return."  
  
"Stupid idiots, they weren't supposed to fix that. Oh well I guess, I'll have to do it the fun way," Orion mumbled to herself not bothering to reply to the radio signal. (Cue the dramatic fighting music) Kyoufu transformed. The black Gundam, with wings like the Deathscythe Hell and a tail like Nataku plus the added capabilities of the Wing Zero (and the Zero program, if you need to know), deserved to be called Kyoufu, the Black Terror. Pointing her buster rifle at the satellite she fired. Orion stared at the extremely interesting explosion before getting out a laptop and reviewing the information she gathered.  
  
(O_o; What DID you think and don't tell me cheese nips. Please review! It's a start at least. In the next chapter she gets to meet Quatre and maybe more but at least Quatre) 


End file.
